


The Heart Break and Triumphs of Dating An Alpha

by Nbattle2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbattle2/pseuds/Nbattle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place before the episode Currents of Teen Wolf. This is what I think Danny and Ethan might of been what too before they got to the hospital. Some parts of the story are Danny's thoughts.<br/>Love to get feedback<br/>All characters are property of mtv</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Break and Triumphs of Dating An Alpha

Everything Is fine. You like this guy. He likes you. I think he likes me. Everybody likes me. Wow that's not the least bit conceited at all. But its been ten minutes. No phone call, no text not even a status update. I'm sure everything is fine.

Danny sat with his eyes closed on the steps of the library. All he could think about was Ethan and where he might be, It had been a week since the motel incident and Danny still didn’t know where this new relationship was heading. Ethan had seemed kinda distance after he cut things short mid makeout back at the hotel.

“Are you sleeping?” Ethan asked. 

“No I was just thinking” Danny replied . 

“Did you think I stood you up cause I got kinda lost but then I found my way. You smell nice by the way” Ethan said. 

“Thanks Armani, I knew you didn’t stand me up I just thought it was a little strange that you wanted to walk me home and I live like ten minutes away from the library” Danny said.

“Yeah I more so wanted to talk” Ethan said looking Danny in the eye.

Here it comes. We’re breaking up. Are we even dating. God my chest hurts.

“What did you have to do here that you couldn't do own your own computer?” Ethan asked

“They have some maps here that I needed for a project. Nothing special. I think I hit a dead end anyway.” Danny said.

You did not want to talk about homework. What’s going on? God your making my heart do back flips.

“Oh, that sucks. Do you want to get something to eat?” Ethan asked

“No I had a salad but I think it was bad cause my chest kinda hurts” Danny said

“Do you want to sit down”

“No let’s talk. You hardly want to do that so let’s just talk?” Danny said so forcefully it shocked him.  
Ethan looked taken aback

“Sorry I know I’m quite but I think…I feel like you really get me so I want to tell you something about myself. I just don’t know how” Ethan said.

Danny was becoming annoyed but he wanted Ethan to just say what was on his mind. Instead Ethan kissed Danny on the lips with such force Danny nearly fell backward. Ethan was there to catch him with his hand at the small of Danny’s back.

Oh this would be really hot if I didn't have to throw up and felt like I was having a heart attack.

After there lips parted Ethan looked Danny in the face wide eyed. He got the message loud and clear. Ethan really liked him. No doubts about it. As soon as Ethan let go Danny he collapse to the ground.

“CAN’T BREATHE. GET HELP”

Ethan put his ear to Danny’s chest fearing the worst after what Danny told him about the bar in his chest. He heard something shift and hiss. Ethan lifted Danny off the ground and ran to the hospital. Danny was in and out of consciousness so he didn’t notice it took them five minutes to reach the hospital was 30 miles away. Ethan yelled for a doctor but saw only Scott and his mother.


End file.
